Sailing Away
by IamPetra
Summary: The story of Jack's daughter being kidnapped, and finding love. I added a deleted scene! I'll give you a hint; it involves a piano, screaming, and Jack with a gun!
1. Kidnapped

I do not own Jack Sparrow, Ana Maria, or the Black Pearl. I do own the plot and my characters.

Kidnapped

Chapter One

Will and Elizabeth eventually got married, and settled down in London away from Jack and the Black Pearl. Jack, on the other hand, continued his piracy across the waters of the Caribbean, and on one of his adventures, he, uh, _rescued_ the governor's daughter from- oh, heck with it, he kidnapped her for reasons unknown. She was a fiery one, and fought off Jack's charms as long as humanly possible...but you can guess how _that_ story goes. They got married, and their first child came a year later: a daughter with fiery red hair, and somewhat disturbing silver eyes, taking after her mother. For nine years the three happily sailed the Caribbean, that is, until Jack's wife was killed in a raid gone horribly, horribly wrong. And after that raid, Jack sent his daughter to live with his father-in-law, the governor. Jack hoped that the girl would turn out a lady, and forget the pirate life she once had. But the girl had adventure in her heart, and fought against the many attempts to make her a lady.

"Miss MycKennzeria! Come down here this instant!" My governess yelled at me. Yeah, I'm Jack's daughter, MycKennzeria Jacqueline Sparrow. Honestly, what had my mother been thinking? MycKennzeria Jacqueline? Kennz worked just fine for me.

I looked down at the governess' face. It was red with annoyance. "And if I refuse?" I called down at her. She made an aggitated noise, and stormed inside the mansion.

I waited there a few moments, then decided I had better get down before she brought the governor. I climbed down the tree in a steady, practiced manner. I strode into the house, walking down the halls, not really seeing anything. I climbed the flight of stairs, and entered my quarters... and was tackled by a large black mass.

Zeke licked my face, paws on my shoulders. I laughed, and failed miserably to push the dog off.

"Zeke. Get off." Giggles rose from my throat even as the dog let me up.

Wiping my face, I looked at the dog. Zeke stood about three feet high to his shoulder, up to my hip, Zeke was really a horse of a dog, covered in curling black fur. He was built like a Great Dane, but with floppy ears. Now don't think he was anything near some purebred-hunting dog. Zeke was a mutt, a mongrel. And, no, he wasn't a particularly loveable mutt. He was really a one-person dog, but that made me love him all the more.

Standing, I saw that I had left the piano open. And almost immediately, an itching took over my fingers, and they yearned to play the stupid thing. I fought the lady lessons, but the one thing I loved about them was the piano...and I hated myself for it. Beautiful music poured out at my hands, when I should be playing horribly. I stormed over and slammed the case shut, and the itching ceased.

"MycKennzeria?" The governor's voice caused me to jump, and whirl around.

"What do you want?" My rude comment caused him to scowl at me. His white powered wig was slightly off to one side today. His cold blue eyes glared at me. Hard to believe the he's my grandfather.

"Pack your things. You leave tomorrow morning for finishing school." His voice was hard, cold.

I snorted. "Oh, is that so? And what does my _father_ think of this?" There was no way my father would allow me to go to a finishing school. All those turned out were prissy girls who fainted on the sight of blood.

"Your _father_ asked that it be done." There was a cruel smile on his face. My jaw dropped. What? And after the governor walked out looking satisfied, anger raged through my veins. There was no way in the Caribbean that I was going to finishing school. Because I wasn't going to be in port in the morning.

The cool night air calmed down the anger in my being. Zeke walked quietly at my side.

I didn't look like me. I had my knee length hair pushed up inside a hat, and had on boy's clothing. I remembered looking at myself in a mirror before I left the governor's house. A five foot nine inch young man with silvery eyes under red brows, and a scowl stood before my eyes. I had 'borrowed' the stable boy's jacket, and pants, I already had a shirt for myself. I just hoped that no one would recognize me, or guess what I was trying to hide. A girl at the docks at night was not safe. A boy could go unnoticed.

Now. To find a ship. No, royal navy. Royal navy. Royal navy...there. _The Raven. _Well, she fit her name well. I climbed to plank up onto the vessel, Zeke cautious at my heels. The deck appeared to be deserted, but movement in a shadow told my otherwise.

"I need to speak with the captain." I said loudly, glad for once that my voice was low for a girl.

The shadow rose, or rather, stood up, and straightened. Holy buckets! The thing rose past six feet! And then it, he, stepped into the moonlight.

Curly brown hair was pulled back from a young, rather handsome, frowning face. Curious brown eyes looked over me, as though he were trying to decide what I was. His clothes were rough, work clothes. He took a step towards me, and Zeke shot off.

The dog leaped with a snarl, and hit the man, forcing him down. No cry rose for the man's lips, but Zeke's rumbling growl sounded in the air.

"Zeke!" I rushed over, afraid what the dog might do to the strange man. I grabbed the dog around the neck, and hauled with all the strength I possessed. It took for what seemed like an eternity for me to get Zeke off the man. I kept a good grip on the dog while the man stood once again, and dusted himself off. "I'm very sorry. Zeke usually doesn't attack people out of the blue. I'm real-" I stopped, and odd noise was coming from the man. Had Zeke bitten his throat?!

It took me a few moments to realize that the man was laughing, quite hard actually. It irritated me for some reason, when I should have been relieved that Zeke hadn't mauled the man. My eyes narrowed as he finally came to a stop.

"It's not like I'm not used to dogs attacking me. They just plain don't like me." He wiped his eyes. "But, boy, you should have heard yourself. You sounded like some prissy proper girl." He chuckled at the thought. My blood boiled. "Now. You said you wanted to see Captain Marnscore? For a job, I assume?" I nodded, and followed him across the deck, to the captain's quarters. "Captain! Got a lad here for a job!"

The door opened, and we were admitted inside. Captain Marnscore raised his eyebrows at the sight of me. The man just shook his head.

The captain was a cruel-looking man with a greasy looking beard and the warning signals went off in my head. Something wasn't right, not right at all. Zeke pressed up against my legs, a silent snarl on his mouth.

"What job ye be lookin' fer?" At his voice the hair stood on the back of my neck. I shouldn't be here.

"You know what? I just remembered that I forgot something." I tried to flee for the door, but the man stood in the way. I turned back toward the captain, dread in the pit of my stomach. Zeke was inching towards the captain; teeth bared, and fur on end. Slowly, the captain drew out his pistol, and cocked it, aiming at Zeke.

Alarmed, I threw myself at Zeke. Arms around his neck, preventing him from charging the evil captain, I said quietly, "Don't."

Quite surprisingly, the captain put the gun away in his coat. "Now. What's yer name, lass?" I opened my mouth to try and correct him, but he spoke first. "Neither me nor Zaine are blind."

Uh oh. "Emily Brooks." I hoped they wouldn't see the lie.

He laughed! The scoundrel actually laughed at me! "Yer a terrible liar!" His face hardened. "The truth. Yer name."

I looked away. "MycKennzeria Sparrow." I looked at him, but his eyes focused on something far away. "I'd like to leave now."

"Jack's daughter..." He said in a daze, then smiled evilly. "I will have me revenge." He looked at Zaine, who was behind me, at the door. "Zaine. Why don't ye make Miss Sparrow comfortable in a room below deck? And stay with 'er. Make sure she don't escape." Zeke growled. "And throw the dog overboard."

Twin arms wrapped around my waist, and I was lifted from the ground.


	2. Defenseless'

'Defenseless'

Chapter Two

Reaching the door, and closing it behind us, Zaine finally set me down. I rushed at the door, but he grabbed me around the waist. I slammed my elbow into his eye. A loud 'Ow!' escaped his throat, and he let go for a split second. I was off.

Again, I rushed for the door, but hands on my shoulders dragged me backwards, and slammed me into the wall. His palms pressed me against the wall, and his face was angry. Very angry. My hat had fallen off somewhere, and my hair was in my eyes, somewhat shielding me from his enraged stare.

He was stronger than I was, and that fact scared me. I wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried something. That fear caused me to do the only thing that I could do. I kneed him in the groin. Hard.

His face grew very pale, very quickly, and his eyes bulged slightly. He doubled over in pain, and I ran out the door. I looked back while I ran, to make sure he wasn't following me; sure enough, he was on the floor. I continued to run, and I collided with something very hard. I fell on my butt, looked up, and felt the blood drain from my face.

"Now what's a pretty lass like you doin' here?" The biggest, ugliest, scariest man I had ever seen stood before me. My eyes went wide. He smiled cruelly, showing not too many teeth. He grabbed my upper arm, and jerked me roughly up. I felt bruises forming under his fat fingers, and a scream welled in my throat. Against my will, he dragged me closer to him. I was mere inches away from actually touching him...

"Snipes." A voice warned down the hall. My captor looked towards the voice, and loosened his grip slightly, but not enough for me to get my arm away. "I suggest that you take your hand off her."

I turned my head to see Zaine, clearly in pain, walk slowly towards me and the monster holding me captive.

"Now, Zaine, I just found this pretty little thing in the hall." He grinned wickedly, and glanced pointedly at me. Somehow, my eyes got wider.

Zaine looked none too pleased. "Know this, _Snipes_." He spat out the name in disgust. "She is _my_ captive, and is under _my_ protection." His gaze narrowed. "So I suggest you let her go." Snipes let my arm go as if it were burning hot. At that, I raced back into the room, too frightened of that Snipes man to think about the other man who would be coming back in here.

Hours later I sat in the corner farthest from the bed where Zaine sat. I hugged my knees, pressing them up against my chest. Nothing was said. I was too nervous to say anything, and he just watched me.

He broke the silence. "That was an extremely stupid thing to do."

"Oh, and what should I have done?" I threw my arms in the air. "Gone along without a fight?" I narrowed my gaze. My arms came down. "I don't think so! I am not a prim and proper girl, and I won't stand for something as embarrassing as being kidnapped to happen to me!" The anger returned, and I snapped at him, even though I knew that what he said was true.

Zaine burst out laughing. "You're a fiery one, aren't you?" He quieted. "And I shouldn't have thought that you would go without a fight. I wouldn't have." My mouth fell open. How could my captor understand where I'm coming from? "But you're lucky that you didn't knee me hard enough to keep me down for more than that. Snipes would have hurt you."

Thoughts returning to my arm, I thought, he already did. I fingered the bruises, and realization hit me. "Thank you for stopping that man." I said quietly. "You didn't have to." I looked down, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw his ears go bright red. That was weird. Why was he blushing like a school boy?

"You, uh, you better get some sleep." My head shot up. Sleep? When I'm asleep, I can't defend myself. He'd catch me totally defenseless. I wasn't sleeping ever if he was always in the room with me.

He must have seen the distrust in my eyes. His hands shot in the air, and his face took on an innocent expression. "I swear that I won't try anything while you're sleeping." I still didn't believe him. "I swear on my honor."

"What honor? You kidnapped a totally defenseless girl."

He touched the slight bruise around his eye. "Not totally defenseless." He grinned. "And you're right." He laughed. "I don't have any honor." His eyes grew serious then. "Then I swear on my dear mother's grave, bless her heart, that you will come to no harm of any sort while you're sleeping." And for some reason, I believed it.

He got up from the bed, and gestured to it, but I just curled up into a ball in the corner, and closed my eyes. Sleep was coming quickly, but very quietly, I heard him chuckle and say, "She's a stubborn one too."


	3. Accustomed To

Accustomed To

Chapter Three

I awoke the next morning, and check myself over. I was in the same spot where I fell asleep. My clothes were all in place. Zaine was still on the other side of the room, sleeping in the bed. Nothing had happened. Zaine had kept his word. It was such a relief.

Untangling my limbs, I stood, and leaned backwards. My back cracked shockingly loud, like a gun shot, and Zaine flew straight up in the bed, dagger in hand, sheet over one shoulder, looking for an attacker. Slowly, he turned to me, and saw me bent backwards.

I jerked myself straight, realizing what I must look like. He grinned, and set the dagger down. He slowly and deliberately stretched his arms above his head... and the sheet fell down from his shoulder.

I felt my eyes bulge. He wasn't wearing a shirt!

I stared at the muscled chest revealed to my eyes for a few moments before I realized what I was doing. Then I slapped my hands over my eyes, as a child would do to avoid watching something scary. Zaine laughed at me. He laughed like it was a hilarious joke, not like a girl had just seen him half-naked.

"Hey. MycKennzeria. You're blushing so hard that I can't tell where your face stops and your hair starts."

"Would you just put a shirt on?" I cried in dismay.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, not done laughing yet.

"Excuse me for not being accustomed to seeing young men half-naked in the morning, or ever!" I wanted to sink into the floor for admitting that to him. "Just, please. Put a shirt on."

"Oh. Well, I sleep without a shirt, so don't be surprised in the morning." I heard the rustle of cloth, and hesitantly put down my hands. He was decent now. Good. Though I had to admit. His chest was quite fascinating. I slapped myself mentally. Kennz! What are you thinking?!

"It's Kennz." I said out of the blue.

"What?" He was actually confused. He frowned as he sat on the bed.

"Call me Kennz. Not MycKennzeria." Seeing that he was just sitting there, not putting on his boots, or anything else, I asked, "Don't you need to get dressed to go up on deck?"

He ran his hands through his curly brown hair that had fallen down from his ponytail. "Now, you see, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you at all times, so if I went up top, you'd have to come with, and then there's just too big of the risk of you jumping overboard."

"I can't swim." It popped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

He snorted. "Yeah, right. I'd be a fool to believe that one." He stared at the ceiling for a while. "You're the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. Why in the world wouldn't your father teach you to swim?"

Maybe because he sent me away after my mother was killed? Hmm? Think that that might do the trick?

"So..." He continued. "How'd you get separated from your dad?"

My eyes narrowed. "Why should I tell you?"

His eyebrows went up, feigned innocence. "What? Don't trust me?" His eyebrows came down to normal. "Besides. It's going to be a long day of you and me in here. Might as well get to know each other a little."

I don't think I was ready for him to know. "How about I get to know you first?" I asked, my words dripping with poison and honey.

His eyebrows went _way_ up. "Okay..." And with that he told me his life story. About how his parent met, got married. His older brothers and sisters. He was the youngest of eight. He always wanted to sail the seas, and so he got onto a crew. This crew. It's been thirteen years since he joined, and the captain trusted him.

He told me of adventures he's been on, searching for gold and raiding ships. Though his voice became raspy and hoarse, he kept talking. I was so engrossed by the words coming from his mouth, I forgot about how hungry I was until he actually finished...in the evening. At the last words, my stomach growled. As did his.

"We better go to the galley." He made me walk in front of him, with his hand gripping my shoulder. Lucky for me, there were only two other men in the galley by now. The cook and another man. When we walked by, the other man somehow managed to slap my butt.

And with a snarl I wrenched myself out of Zaine's grip, and punched the guy in the jaw. With the fact that I caught him off guard, and with how hard I hit him, he fell over backwards. Zaine and the cook burst out laughing at the sight. Zane grabbed two bowls of stew, and put them in my hands. Then back to the room.

"Kennz, you never cease to surprise me."


	4. Feelings

Feelings

Chapter Four

A week had past. It was the same every day. Zaine or I talked of our lives, we ate meals in the room, and we went to sleep: him in the bed, me in my corner. I refused to use the bed, even though he kept reminding me that there was room for us both. I still didn't fully trust him.

One night there was a storm, and it was freezing the room. That was the only night I thought about joining him on the bed. But I refused to. So I went to sleep, shivering in my corner.

I, however, awoke in a different situation.

I was warm. Hmm, the weather must have cleared up. I was partially awake, but I didn't open my eyes. Something warm and firm was up against me, and I snuggled closer. I felt it move. What?

I opened my eyes, and held back a gasp. I was staring at a very muscled neck that my face was buried into. Glancing down, afraid to move, I saw a muscled chest and strong arms wrapped around me. That's when I started to panic. Eyes darting around, I realized that I was fully dressed. That was a relief, but it still didn't explain how I got here. Did I sleep walk? Or did he put me here?

I felt him sigh, and I closed my eyes, hoping with all my being that he would think that I was asleep. I felt him lift his head, and he loosed his arms around me. He was trying really hard not to wake me up. And for some reason, my eyes popped open.

Then he was staring at me, and I was staring at him because he was trying to slip his arm out from under me, and was out of the bed. This meant that he was leaning over me, his chest eye level. He must have seen my eyes widen, and the blush on my face, because his own ears turned red. I rolled over to release his arm, and he quickly grabbed a shirt, pulling it over his head.

I sat up and pressed my back to the wall. "Why am I in the bed?" His ears got redder.

"Well, you see, last night, you were shivering like mad, and I felt bad for you. So I gave you the blanket. But then I was cold, so, well, I figured..." He shrugged. His eyes widened at the look on my face. "I swear! I didn't try anything! It's just you were cold, and I was cold, and it was the best solution." He was talking very quickly.

"Then why was I wrapped in your arms?" The question popped out before I could stop it. I slapped a hand over my mouth. His face went pale.

"You were awake?" His hand plowed through his hair. "I swear, Kennz! I don't know how that happened! I didn't try anything!" Zaine walked himself to my corner, the farthest away, and sat down, back to me.

The oddest thing was, I had felt safe before I started panicking. Safe in his arms. What a notion. Safe in Zaine's arms? The guy kidnapped me! He's keeping me captive! And yet, it had felt so right in his arms. I shook my head, but those feelings of security, and rightness wouldn't shake. And they weren't even there for that long. Only until I realized that I was in Zaine's arms. Then I panicked.

Zaine didn't speak to me all day, but that was the day that Zaine started sleeping on the floor, and insisted that I take the bed.


	5. Overboard

Overboard

Chapter Five 

"Kennz. Kennz! Kennz, wake up!" Zaine touched my shoulder, and I bolted upright. "The captain said that it was alright if I took you up top for a little while." He was smiling. That was something I never got used to. His smiling. It made my stomach feel odd.

I climbed out of bed, and followed him out on deck. It was bright. I shielded my eyes from the sun with a hand, and watched Zaine breathe in the salty air. A joyful expression was on his face, and that made me smile. I found it hard to believe, but Zaine was actually likeable. He had a sense of humor, and he seemed to actually care if I died. I mean, he saved me from that dreadful Snipes character. He could have just left me. Honestly, that's what I had deserved. I tried to unman him. But he stopped Snipes. And it surprised me that I was coming to trust him.

Zaine lead me around the deck, giving me a little background on each part. We stopped, after Zaine clearly decided I wouldn't jump overboard, and leaned against the railing. I smiled at the warmth of the sun on my face. I had missed that dearly.

Johns, the man who I had socked, glared at me as he walked toward us. Unafraid, I stuck out my chin, and that only caused his eye to narrow further.

He passed me, and his arms shot out. I went tumbling over the railing, biting my lips to suppress a scream. I hit the water with enough force to knock the wind out of me. And I got a mouth full of salt water as I plummeted to the depths of the ocean. I flailed my arms, but I continued to sink. The salt water burned my eyes and my nose, and the world went black.

I felt hands pressing on my stomach, forcing the water up. I turned my head, and coughed up the water in my lungs. I continued to cough as I turned my head back, seeing Zaine's scared expression. I was trembling like crazy.

"Kennz, are you alright?" I had been in the _water._ I had almost _died. DIED. _That's when my eye started twitching. And I couldn't stop it. Zaine swore, and picked me up in his arms. That's when I realized that he was soaked...like me. Had me jumped in to get me?

Even though he was as wet as I was, he was really quite warm. And that made me bury my face in his neck. It seemed like seconds later, ha carried me into the room.

Though he wrapped me in blankets on the bed, my shivering wouldn't cease. After a moment of hesitation, he sat down on the bed next to me, and pulled me into his arms. His chin rested on the top of my head, and I felt a sigh escape my lips. I buried my face further into his neck, and enjoyed his warmth. It took an eternity to suppress my shivers, but I didn't mind.

When my trembling finally did stop, Zaine pulled away from me slightly, and looked at me. There was the weirdest look on his face. His eyes flickered down my lips. Scared as he leaned his face closer to mine, I did the only thing I could think of.

"I told you so." That wiped that look off his face, and replaced it with a confused one. He pulled his face back, and stared at me.

"What?"

"I told you that I couldn't swim." He laughed at that, and I was glad that the tension, the intensity, was gone.

"Well, you'd think with you being Jack Sparrow's daughter, that you'd be able to swim."

"I told you that the governor raised me to be a lady, and tried to stomp out the piracy in my being." I was a little irritated, and it showed.

His face was thoughtful. "I think you're the right mixture of both. You're stubborn and fiery one minute and soft and shy the next. It's quite entertaining." He grinned lopsidedly. I glared at him, but his smile just widened. His smile faded after a few moments, but his eyes still danced. "You should try to get some sleep. That's probably the best thing for you."

He got up, and the words popped out of my mouth. "Don't leave me."

He turned back slowly, as though surprised, but there was a sincere, joyous smile on his face. "I promise I won't."


	6. Dreams

Dreams

Chapter Six

"Kennzi Girl? What's wrong?" Father's voice was soft, full of love. He bent down, and opened his arms.

I ran into his open arms, suddenly a little girl again. "I couldn't find you, Daddy." Tears ran down my cheeks, and I held onto him as hard as possible. "I thought you left me." My voice was frightened.

Father placed a finger under my chin, and tilted my face up towards him. "I'm never going to leave you. Savvy?" His breath smelled of rum, like always.

I smiled weakly, knowing that he kept his promises. "Savvy."

Father stood, and messed my hair affectionately. His smile was warm, and he turned to give orders to the crew.

Then there was a gunshot, and horrified, I saw a hole through Father's chest. A bullet hole. He fell backwards, and landed next to me. I was unable to scream. My mouth was knitted shut.

Blood poured from the wound and Father's face turned white. He was trying to say something, but blood gurgled from his mouth. Tears of blood ran down his face. I placed my hands on his arm, and suddenly I could speak again.

"Daddy. No. You said you wouldn't leave me! You said! You promised! Don't leave me!" Ana Maria grabbed me around the waist, and was trying to pull me away from Father. I fought her. I kicked. I scratched.

Shots rang out in the air, cannonballs flying. One cannonball broke through the main mast pole, and it toppled over, landing on Father with a sickening 'squish' noise.

I screamed.

"KENNZ! WAKE UP!" The loud voice in my ear awoke me.

I threw myself on Zaine's chest, and cried. Sobs raked my body, and I couldn't stop. That one good memory had turned into a horrible nightmare.

Zaine had his arms around me, rocking me, trying to comfort me. But the images had been so real. My father had been _dead_. And new tears came from my eyes. I gripped Zaine tighter, and buried my face in his chest. Hoping, _hoping_ that Father was okay.

"I just want to see my father. I never asked for this. I just want to see my father." I whispered wetly into Zaine chest. His arms tightened around me, and he gently pulled me backwards.

We lay on the bed, Zaine silent, me crying, for hours. I eventually cried myself to sleep.


	7. Escape

Escape

Chapter Seven

Something gently touched my shoulder. "Kennz?" It was a soft whisper near my ear. I sighed and opened my eyes. Zaine was right there.

"Hi." My voice was hoarse from crying so much.

"Hey. I'm getting you out of here." I could feel his breath on my face, he was so close.

My eyebrows knitted together, "What?"

He sighed. "I got you into this mess, and now I'm going to get you out of it. We're going to go and find the Black Pearl."

It took a moment for me to register what was going on. And when I finally did, I threw myself on him, emotions running through me.

Zaine had been on the edge on the bed, and with me throwing myself on him, we both tumbled off the bed with a soft thump on the wooden floor. I felt the wind knock out of him as I was sorting of my emotions. Joy, gratitude, confusion, love. Love? That thought made me jerk off him. "Sorry." I looked down, face red.

He still looked surprised, either from the throwing or the withdrawal. "That's okay. You just startled me." He got up slowly, and helped me up with a hand.

"How are we going to find the Black Pearl?"

"We passed Tortuga late yesterday while you were sleeping. We can commandeer a rowboat, and see what they know about the Black Pearl." He smiled a sad smile. "Who knows, they might be in port."

That smile puzzled me. Why did he look so sad?

Getting to Tortuga was surprisingly easy. We simply took a rowboat, and rowed there. None of the crew woke up. No one stopped us. Zaine rowed as I stared out towards the island, hoping someone knew of the Black Pearl.


	8. Captain Jack Sparrow

Captain Jack Sparrow 

Chapter Eight

"Kennz, stay close to me. No telling what people will do here." Zaine whispered in my ear as we walked into the nearest tavern. I stayed about two steps behind him.

"Wouldn't you look at that one. What's she doing with a guy like that?" The comment was spoken loudly, and I knew it was about me. I turned slowly, trying to keep my temper in check. A greasy looking man sat at a table, and was looking me over. Yuck. "Well, what do you know? She's got curves in the front to match the back." He stared pointedly.

I felt my face turn red, but not from embarrassment, from anger. I looked around and saw a sword from another man's belt. "Might I borrow this?" I took it before he could answer. I walked up to the sleaze ball, and pressed the tip of the sword into his beak-like nose.

"Stand up and fight me, scum bag." There was a surprised, faintly amused look upon his face.

"Kennz!" Zaine nearly yelled as he grabbed my wrist, the one that held the sword. "What are you doing?" He hissed at me.

"This man clearly thinks that he can look at and insult any woman he chooses." My eyes narrowed. "And I'm going to kindly correct him."

"Kennz. That's not what we're here for. We need to find the Black Pearl. And besides," He swallowed. "You could get hurt."

I coldly laughed at that. "I'm the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow. Swordplay is in my blood." At that I turned back to my opponent. He was gone. "Where did you go, coward? Come out and fight me!" And when I started to go look for him, Zaine had a different idea.

"Oh, no you don't!" Zaine grabbed me around the waist, after taking the sword from me, and threw me over his shoulder.

"ZAINE! PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked as he walked out of the tavern. The bartender waved at me with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but mutter to myself as we made our way towards the docks. I sighed. "Will you please put me down now? This position is quite embarrassing." Zaine stopped walking abruptly. "Zaine?" I turned my head as far as possible to see a dark figure pointing a sword at Zaine's heart.

"Why don't you put my daughter down? Savvy?"


	9. Revealing the Truth

Revealing the Truth

Chapter Nine 

"Kennzi, is this the man who kidnapped you?" Father's voice was angry.

"Yes. But Father-"

"Step back. Kennzi." He roughly grabbed my arm, and jerked me behind him. Zaine's eyes were wide on the sword's tip, which was dancing dangerously close to his heart.

I tried again. "Father-"

"This doesn't concern you, MycKennzeria." That did it. Reaching up, I grabbed a handful of Father's dreadlocks, and yanked down. That got his attention.

A strangled yell came from his throat, and he dropped his sword to grab the back of his head.

"Now, _you_ listen to _me_. I am _not_ a little girl anymore. I am _nineteen_ years old. And this _does_ concern me. You are about to kill the man that brought me _safely to you_. Yes, in the beginning he did kidnap me, but he also helped me escape. Heck, he saved my life more than once. And you-_you_ can't even consider listening to me. I am _not _the prim and proper girl you want me to be, and I will _not_ stand back and let you hurt him. And how dare you, _how dare you_ send me to the governor! How _dare_ you try to send me to _finishing school_! I have pirate blood in my veins, and I will _not_ stand your and the governor's attempts to make me a lady." Throughout my speech, Father's eyes just got wider and wider, until they looked like they'd fall out.

"You...You didn't _want_ to go to finishing school?"

"Of course not! I wrote you a million times telling you how I hated it at the governor's." How could he be so daft?

"You wrote me? I never got any letters from you, love." He slowly straightened, and I let his hair go. "But the ones I did get from the governor said that you loved it there. And that you wanted to go to finishing school, that all you needed was my permission."

I was outraged. "That SCOUNDREL!" I could faintly hear Zaine laughing, and I turned to him. He had a hand over his mouth, and was trying to suppress it. "And what's so funny?" I poked him in the chest with a finger.

"The look on your face." His hand dropped to reveal a smile. I smiled back, my anger suddenly gone.

Father cleared his throat. "Let's go to the Black Pearl then. Mr...." He questioned.

"Zaine Flinten." Zaine held out his hand. Father excepted it hesitantly.

"Mr. Flinten can join us." There was something in Father's voice that suggested that he didn't like the idea.

"So how did you know that I was kidnapped?" I asked Father during dinner in his quarters. Zaine sat next to me, Ana Maria was across from me. Father, of course, sat in his 'throne' at the end of the table.

"Well, the Black Pearl and I went to Port to check up on you, love. Or rather, to see if you really wanted to go to finishing school. No daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow's is going to be a prissy girl." He took a swig of his rum. "When I got to the governor's house, you were gone. He said you were kidnapped. This was about four days ago, and we stopped at Tortuga for supplies. Didn't think I'd find you and your captor there..." He eyed Zaine with distrust.

"Father. Honestly. Zaine wouldn't hurt a hair on my head. He's saved my life, so quit looking at him like he's a poisonous snake." It was quite irritating how Father was treating Zaine. And Zaine's ears seemed to be dyed red. Ana Maria obviously thought that all of this was hilarious, because she couldn't stop laughing.

Dinner passed uneasily. Father seemed to glare at Zaine without blinking, and Zaine tried to ignore it.

At the end of dinner, Zaine turned to me. "Might I have a word with you?" He said quietly. "In private?"

Just then Father shot up in his chair, ready to tell Zaine off. "Father. Sit down." Father turned to me, surprised. "Now." I added. He did. "Nothing is going to happen. I have been locked in a room with Zaine, alone, for a week. He hasn't tried anything. And we both know that I'm enough like Mother that if he had tried something, he wouldn't be here now." I saw things pass behind his eyes, and let him choose which time I was talking about. "Now Zaine and I are going to step outside, and you're going to stay in here with Ana Maria." I stood, and gripped Zaine's arm, pulling him with me. It must have been my tone that made Father listen. I closed the door, and kept walking. No doubt Father was trying to listen.

We walked to the front of the ship in silence. What _did_ Zaine need to talk to me about?

"So, what's on your mind, Zaine?" I said as we stopped.

He just stared at me in the moonlight for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes ran up and down my face, as though he was trying to memorize it. "I...I'm going to leave now...and...you won't be seeing me again." He turned, and confused, and frightened at the thought of losing him, I grabbed his arm.

"Wha-what?" I whispered. He turned back, a sorrowful expression on his face. "Don't-don't leave. Please. Don't. I don't want you to leave me."

"Kennz-" His voice was strangled.

I reached up, and gripped his face in my hands, pulling him down closer. "You promised you wouldn't leave me." I could feel tears starting in my eyes. "Zaine...I...I lov-"

But my voice was cut off. Because just then, Zaine leaned forward and kissed me.


	10. Young and In Love

Young and In Love

Chapter Ten

I thought my heart would burst with joy. It was certainly beating hard enough to burst.

Zaine broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead against mine. He whispered, "I love you, too, Kennz." And I threw myself on him, hugging him. He lost balance, and fell. I landed on top of him. He was laughing, and so was I. He kissed my chin, and smiled. "And here I was, afraid that you didn't return my feelings."

"I didn't know what I was feeling. I'm a Sparrow. It takes me a while to figure emotions out." I smiled back at him.

"You're right about one thing. You are a Sparrow. My little Sparrow." He kissed the corner of my mouth.

"When did you know? I mean, we've known each other for a week." I asked, wanting to know.

His face grew thoughtful. "I guess when you had that nightmare. You were crying, and all I wanted to do was to kill the demons that haunted you." He smiled. "Your father caught me looking at you a few times."

"No wonder he looks like he wants to kill you most of the time." I laughed.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "Speaking of killing me, we'd better go back in." He grinned lopsidedly. "Your dad's probably ready to gut me with a spoon."

"Ana! Why in the heck do you keep smiling at me like that?" Ana shook her head, but kept smiling. "Alright! That's it!" I grabbed the older girl's arm, and dragged her into an empty storeroom. "Spill. What are you smiling about?"

"Let's just say that neither Jack nor I listen to orders to well."

My eyes bulged. "You _spied_ on us?"

Ana grinned. "Jack was ready to strangle Zaine when he kissed you. But I restrained him for you. Told him that if you didn't want Zaine kissing you, he'd have a black eye." There was curiosity on her face. "What were you two talking about?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" I yelled in dismay.

"He said that he's in love with you, didn't he?" Ana pushed.

"SHUT UP, ANA!" I screamed. How could she just butt into my life?

"He did!" She put a hand to her face, and looked towards the ceiling. "Ah, to be young and in love." She put on a fake French accent. "That's what I had to tell Jack to stop him. Had to say, 'Jack. Don't you remember what it's like to be young, and in love?'"


	11. Denied

Denied

Chapter Eleven 

"What?" I nearly yelled in Father's face.

"I said that I forbid you to be with that boy." His tone was cold.

"Since when did you decide to act like a father should? I'm nineteen, a woman, I'll decide things for myself!" My anger rivaled his.

"Kennzi Girl-" He started, tone soft now.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm not your little girl anymore!" I screamed, pressing my hands to my ears.

His face grew hard. "Kennzi. He's not good for you. You deserve better." He was trying to be gentle about it, but my anger grew.

"NOT GOOD FOR ME? IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, YOU'RE NOT GOOD FOR ME EITHER, _JACK_! AND HE KEEPS HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF! MOTHER WOULD SAY DIFFERENT ABOUT YOU! AND HE KEEPS HIS PROMISES NOT TO LEAVE ME! YOU NEVER DID!" I whirled around, and ran out of the cabin. Despite my anger, tears ran freely down my cheeks. I went to the only place I knew I'd be alone. I climbed the ropes up the main mast pole, and went to the crow's nest.

I threw myself in, curled up in a ball, and cried my heart out.

I must have fallen asleep, because it was night. The moon was covered with a cloud, and all was dark. I stood, and stretched, but stopped. There were a bunch of torches down below, and it didn't look right.

I silently, and slowly, made my way down to the deck. I cursed under my breath. It was the evil captain, the one out for revenge. He had Father at sword point.

"Where's yer precious daughter, Jack?" Venom dripped from his words. "It'd just kill ye to see 'er goin' wit me, wouldn't it? So where is she?"

Father spat in his face. "I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."

"Wrong answer, Jack." He pulled out his pistol, pointed it at Father's head. He cocked it. My stomach dropped.

"No!" The cry rose from my lips before I could stop it. "I'm here! Don't hurt him!" I stepped into the light.

"Kennzi! Run!"

"Kennz, get out of here!" Zaine and Father yelled at the same time. But I wouldn't. I wouldn't run and let them die.

"I'll go with you, without a fight, if they're not harmed." I jerked my head at Father, Zaine, and the crew.

"Fine." The captain grabbed my arm, and jerked me in front of him. "Kill the captain and the traitor." He laughed evilly.

"YOU BASTARD!" I whirled around, and grabbed his dagger. I plunged it into his chest, and his pistol went off. There was immense pain as the bullet tore through my collarbone. I fell.

There was a yell of 'Kennzi!' and a scream of 'KENNZ!' and the world was. I heard the clash of swords, the bang of guns, but there was just pain. Nothing else.


	12. Sailing Away

Sailing Away

Chapter Twelve

I could dimly hear voices beside me.

"Zaine. Get out of here." Father's voice was angry. Why?

I heard the rustle of cloth next to me, and Zaine's voice was up high. "No. You may be her father, but I love her, and I'm not leaving." I had never heard Zaine's voice take on that tone. Then there was warmth at my hand, and I finally managed to open my eyes. The world swam.

It took me a few moments to realize that my chest and shoulder where covered in bandages, and a spot of rust color. I looked farther away.

Zaine had his large hand wrapped around mine, and he was kneeling next to the bed. Father had a startled look on his face.

Zaine saw that I was awake first. "Hey." He whispered, and brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "I was worried you weren't going to make it." He smiled warmly at me.

"Not going to make it?" My voice cracked. "Why, that's an insult! MycKennzeria Jacqueline Sparrow does not die because of a little bullet nick!" My head felt funny. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Kennzi Girl," That came from Father. "It went right through you."

I wrinkled my brow. "Hmmm...really. That's interesting." I laughed. "Well, that's something to know." Suddenly, I smiled. "Hey, I got shot! I'm an honorary private now!"

"Jack, I told you that you shouldn't have given her that rum when she was only half conscious." That was Ana.

"Hmmm...So that's why my head feels funny." I turned to Father. "Do you feel like this all the time then?" I smiled at my own joke. "Am I drunk?"

"You might very well be." Father looked worried.

"Oh well." I laughed softly.

Three days later they let me out of bed. That is, with my right arm in a sling, and an escort everywhere. It was very tiring. And something was bothering me. Something wasn't quite right. It took me all day to figure it out.

"Zaine." I asked him as he led me to my room.

"Yeah?" He kept his hand under my left elbow, helping me along.

"Why aren't you and my father at each other's throats?" That was what was wrong. Zaine and Father weren't friendly, but they weren't glaring death at each other like they should have been.

"Your father and I have come to an...agreement." My eyes questioned. "When you were shot, I was the first one over there, and I carried you into the cabin. He was trying to get me out of the cabin after they took out the bullet, and I told him that I loved you, and I wasn't moving. Since then...he's seemed to accept it."

I looked down and smiled, my mind screaming with joy. We reached the door to my room in comfortable silence, when Zaine broke it.

"Kennz, can I ask you something?" He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Of course. You don't need to ask to ask something."

"Kennz..." He stared into my eyes, seeming to decide something. "Kennz, will you marry me?"

Shock over took me. I stood there, trying to take in what he had just said, when I saw the hurt come into his face.

"Yes. Yes! Yes, I will!" He yelled with joy, and crushed me with a hug. I couldn't breathe. I pointed that out, and he let go. And he kissed me before running up the stairs to tell Ana that I'd said yes.

Zaine and I got married three weeks later on the Black Pearl. Father gave us his blessing, and we bought a ship. _The Red Sparrow_, nonetheless. And as we sailed aw-

"Kennz! What are you doing?" I looked up from my writing, seeing Zaine walk towards me. Zeke lay at my feet. He'd roughed it on the streets for a few weeks before we found him again.

"I'm writing down how we met, our story." I said and smiled at the look on his face.

"Why?"

I rested my hand on my swelled stomach. "So she can read it when she's old enough. It's really quite interesting how we met."

His eyes narrowed playfully. "How do you know it's a she?"

"Women know these sort of things. Men haven't a clue." I poked his nose.

He smiled a warm smile. "So, what are you calling our story then?"

" 'Sailing Away.' That's what we're going now, isn't it?"


	13. Deleted Scene

Hello! I'm at it again! While I was first writing this story, I thought about this scene, but I didn't put it in there because I really wanted just to get the story done. But now I decided that it's fun to have in there. It takes place after Jack finds Kennz and Zaine, and before dinner. Have fun!

* * *

Deleted Scene

I stood in Father's cabin, candles were light everywhere. The powder blue dress I now wore shifted around my body as I walked about the room, recognizing so many things from my childhood. I stopped, and smiled.

On the desk lay a pistol. But not any pistol. No. This was the one that supposedly Captain Barbosa left Father with when he marooned him on a deserted island. Father used to tell me that tale when I was young. He always tried to get me to believe it, but really? A cursed treasure? The living dead? _Becoming _the living dead for a short time? I may have been a child, but I wasn't stupid. The funny thing was that Gibbs and Ana swore it was real. Personally, I think they all got a _little _bit drunk one night, and swirled events around in their heads.

Still smiling, I stepped back and turned. Then stopped.

Before me stood Mother's old piano. Even though it was covered with dust, the engravings still shone through. Tears formed in my eyes as I opened the case, and sat at the bench.

Father had loved Mother dearly. The piano was evidence of that. He would never been seen with such an instrument, had Mother not loved it so.

With trembling hands, I played the last song Mother had ever played on the piano. _Fur Elise._

Tears ran down my face and dropped upon the ivory keys. But slowly, very slowly, those tears stopped, and from my hands came a different song. _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring._

And for the first time in my life, I sat and let myself get lost in the music. There was nothing but me and the notes. My eyes closed, and my head lowered. Never did I hear the person behind me.

Enormous hands can down upon my shoulder, and I screamed. Truly and utterly startled, I whirled around, to find a very surprised Zaine.

My hand went over my thundering heart. "Oh, Zaine. You startled m-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Father stood in the doorway, pistol cocked and aimed at Zaine's head. Zaine's hands went up, and he backed away from me. "Kennzi Girl, are you alright?" His eyes never left Zaine.

"Father. I'm fine. He ju-" I was cut off.

"Good." He directed his voice to Zaine. "I knew you were a scoundrel. Trying to prey upon my daughter. Well, not if Captain Jack Sparrow has any say in it!"

"Father-"

"Kennzi, get behind me." He _wasn't_ going to listen to me. Was he really that intent on shooting Zaine? "Kennzi, now! Get away from him!"

That's when the anger hit. Straightening, and raising my chin, I said loudly, "Jack! _Knock it off_." Father flinched, and with wide eyes looked at me. Mother had always done this, and I could see why. It was very effective. "Zaine merely startled me. He was not being a scoundrel, as you put it. He has done nothing but be as much of a gentleman as a pirate can be." I lowered my chin and put my hands on my hips. "Now stop aiming at Zaine and put the gun away."

Father lowered the gun, slowly, as though it was against his better judgement. "Well, then what was he doing in here?"

Zaine said rather quietly, "Ana asked me to get Kennz, because she wanted her opinion on what the cook should make for dinner. I'll just escort her down, if that's alright with you, sir."

Father's lip curled. "Fine."

Zaine lead me down to the galley, and turned when we reached the door. He leaned down slightly towards my ear, and said softly, his breath brushing my ear, "You play beautifully." And he was gone.


End file.
